Alphabet Love
by soozeh
Summary: A series of drabbles. Sparky and Spanky pairing. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Asses

_AN: Please excuse the fact that most are more than 100 words, I find it extremely hard to stick to a limit. These are mostly centred around Sparky or Spanky, however some involve just McKay or Beckett, or just Elizabeth, and so on and so forth_.

A – Asses

'Well this is great.' John said sarcastically.

She giggled and turned her head so that it lay upon his shoulder.

Their hands met behind their backs, trapped between thick ropes. Their equipment and his gun had been removed and lay outside the metal frame that was their prison cell. Her hands were entwined between his and she gently fingered the silver band on his ring finger.

'Personally, if I had trapped us, I wouldn't leave our weapons and radios _outside_ our cell.'

'But surely it can't be that easy.'

'Yes well. The Wraith work in mysterious ways.' Elizabeth said, smiling.

'I've noticed.'

'The Wraith are asses.' Elizabeth muttered.


	2. Bleeding

B – Bleeding

'Ronan!' She yelled.

The corridor ahead of her was smoky.

'Ronan! It's going to collapse! Hurry!' She called again.

She waited a few more seconds; her fear could be seen clearly in her eyes.

'Teyla, let's go.' Sheppard called.

'No, I can't leave him. I won't.'

She stood, waiting.

The smoke subsided for a second and he appeared. Teyla ran to him and snaked her arms around his waist. She looked up and smiled.

'Your bleeding.' She reached up and wiped his cheek.

'I'll be fine,' He stated, taking hold of her hand.

He then grabbed her arm and they ran.


	3. Cold

C – Cold

As I lie here on this god-forsaken iceberg of a planet I remember everything. The first time we met, all the times I thought he was dead, all the times I cried when we found him, safe and alive.

He had given me his jacket; I had said I was cold.

'Take it, I have three jackets on.'

'I'll be okay Elizabeth.'

'John. You only have a sweater on. You must be frozen.'

I handed him back his jacket, but he refused. Stubborn as ever. Instead we huddled closer. I held him and he held me and we kept each other warm.


	4. Dad

D – Dad

Her father would protect her when she needed protecting. Her father would comfort her when she was sad. He was he hero.

Her memories faded soon after his death and soon she felt so lonely. She lived her life simply, protecting others, helping others, soothing others. No one protected her.

That was until he came along. A stranger. A runner. And all of a sudden she felt whole. He protected her, he comforted her, he saved her. And soon she began to realise that she would give her life for him, and he would for her. And it was love.

**E will be posted tommorow. R&R as always. **


	5. Envelope

E – Envelope

'Open it.' John pushed the envelope across the table.

She picked it up and opened it carefully. She pulled the letter out and began reading.

Two words. _It's Over._

She smiled and pushed the piece of paper over to John. He read the two words and looked up, confused.

'He may as well have written it to you.' She stated. 'It's Simons stupid way of saying, he's let me go and that you have permission.'

'I never wanted permission.'

'I know.' Elizabeth leant forward and softly kissed Johns cheek. 'It's cute though.'

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

**Another letter done ) I've already written F so that will be posted soon. I am very proud of myself at the moment as D, E and F are 100 words exactly. So yeah... anyways, R&R as always x**


	6. Falling

F – Falling

He tossed and turned and his legs unconsciously moved across the bed and kicked her. She awoke abruptly and turned to face him. She saw the pained expression on his face and hauled herself across the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist and held him.

He shifted and fidgeted and tried to escape her grasp and she eventually gave in and let go. Seconds later his eyes flicked open and he shot up.

'John?'

'I was falling… again.'

Elizabeth sat up and wrapped her arms round his shoulders and held him; and he fell asleep in her arms.

**R&R as always. x**


	7. Gossip

G – Gossip

'So any good gossip?' Elizabeth asked as she leant on the railings that overlooked the gate.

John turned to look at her. 'Apart from the rumours 'bout us and Radek's little problem, Rodney's night time eating habits and the relations of Ronan and Teyla, no new rumours.'

'Rumours?' Elizabeth asked, that twinkle in her eye clearly evident. 'I thought they were all true.'

John smiled. 'If there's one thing that you need to learn, it is that, you never confirm a rumour. Especially ones about us… However others… that's fine by me.'

'John!' Elizabeth playfully swatted him on the arm.

This was a comical take on the goings on on Atlantis. The next drabble is a serious one so... anyways, R&R as always x


	8. His Feelings

A drabble based on Sateda. John's thoughts. 

H – His feelings

_I know I can be an ass sometimes, I can admit to that. I can also be smart and funny. I admit to being those too. But I'm not sensitive and I don't share my feelings. When I'm wrong I say I'm wrong and when I'm angry, everyone knows I'm angry._

_But when I'm sad, or worried, I don't let it show. Truth is, I worry every day about my team, my friends, my family, Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla, McKay, Beckett. I'd die for them and I'd do anything for them. Just like I'm doing for Ronon now. Protecting my own._


	9. Irreplaceable

I – Irreplaceable

People often wonder how a certain Rodney McKay gets away with so much. Being so rude to others and so impossible to work with at times. He can whine and moan until his hearts content and everyone just ignores it and gets on with it. He prances around as if he owns the place, with his placards on big important technology and his crazy ideas that always seem to work. He has had his fair share of bad ideas but he can hold his own when he has to. He makes everything work and he knows that he is irreplaceable.

This is a drabble for Rodney, I couldn't help myself lol. Why Rodney is like he is. Because he knows he can be. R&R as always and thanks to everyone who gives me reviews. ) x


	10. January

J – January 

'How do you feel about a January wedding?' John stated, as if he had asked the time.

Elizabeth choked on the coffee she was drinking. 'What?'

'A wedding in January.' He replied.

'I know what you mean.'

She thought for a moment before answering, 'I don't know John.'

'They'll be snow, and snow, and more snow.'

She laughed and placed a hand on his arm. 'It will be cold.'

'And?'

'I refuse to be cold on my wedding day.'

'Oh so there will be a wedding day?' He raised his eyebrows.

She laughed again. 'Anyway, you haven't even proposed yet.'

Another letter done :) R&R as always x and thanks to the people that have reviewed so far. :) Also take a look at my newest piece. It's a one shot based on Jack - Sam tries to get Jack to grieve after Daniel's death. Thankies. xx


	11. Kill

K – Kill

She doesn't understand what lengths I would go to for her. I stood up for her when Woolsey was lurking around and I defended her honour. I'd die for anyone of my team, her, Teyla, Ronon, Beckett even McKay. If I thought it would help, I would do it. Except she doesn't realise that and she just carries on, loving him. Loving Simon. Hell, he's even got the chance to come here; and ruin everything. Ruin what chance I have with her. And she may never get to know how I feel. I'd kill for her, because I love her.

Very angsty drabble, the next one will be cute... i promise.. R&R as always x


	12. Look

Set during Conversion.

L – Look

The sound that the glass had made as it shattered made me shiver. I'd never seen him this angry before. Yeah I'd seen him angry, but this was a total different anger. This was rage. The guard pulled his weapon and aimed it at John. I ushered the guard out and he slowly lowered his weapon. I looked over at John. He had changed. He looked vulnerable. He looked scared and I moved towards him and he held his hands up. His changing hands, and he looked at me and muttered words that made me shudder.

'Make it stop Elizabeth.'

---

I've noticed that, like, the past five have been sparky, so i'll will be writing M and N as Spanky and they should be posted within the next few days. R&R as always x


	13. Move

M – Move

She moved like the wind and would defend his every advance. She was skilled and an expert on the art. And though he would never admit it, he admired her for her talent. She was a warrior. She could hold her own and she would protect her own. He had seen her spar on countless occasions and he had seen her fight and he had seen her save his life. And Ronon would normally fight alone but since he had walked into her life, he had known that Teyla was meant to be by his side. Fighting for their cause.

R&R as always x


	14. New

Another Spanky drabble. 100 words. Teyla's not in this drabble but she's mentioned.

N – New

'Onto pastures new then Ronon?' Rodney jabbed Ronon in the side with his elbow. Ronon glared at him and his smiled faded.

'I don't quite understand the question… It was a question?'

'Yes and it's like, onto to pastures new. Onto a new pasture, a new breeding ground so to speak. It often reminds me of sheep. Herding sheep yeah.'

'So you associate me with… sheep?'

'No. No, of course I don't.' Rodney paced for a moment before Ronon interrupted.

'You acting like I'm leaving Atlantis when in reality McKay, I'm moving down the hall to Teyla's.'

'I knew that.'

R&R as always x


	15. Occupants

Sorry for the long wait. Here's Letter O. -

O – Occupants

'Quick, in here!' John whispered as he pulled Elizabeth into the storage cupboard.

John's kissed her with more force and pushed her against the wall. A box fell over in the far corner and John and Elizabeth froze. They could here giggling.

John moved closer towards the noise and found a giggling Teyla lying on top of Ronon in the corner. She was still giggling. Both half naked and obviously doing something they shouldn't be.

'Oh. I didn't realise this store cupboard was already occupied.' He said, grinning.

He moved back over to Elizabeth and sighed. 'This one's already taken.'

-fin-

Reviews are love -


	16. Please

**P – Please**

'Teyla.' Ronon warned.

'Please, just go. I need to be alone.' Teyla said, screwing her eyes shut in the hope he would just disappear.

'Why?'

'Don't make this harder Ronon. Please.'

Ronon nodded, seeing her pained expression and turned to leave.

'I'm always here.' He said, turning back to face her.

'Thank you.'

'Anytime… Just don't shut me out Teyla.'

'It's just everyone I've ever loved is gone. They're all dead and I just can't lose you.'

'That'll never happen.'

Teyla smiled and Ronon satisfied that she'd be okay, quietly back from the room and left her alone to think.

**Reviews are loved :)**


	17. Quit

**This drabble is linked with 'Please,' (the previous drabble). This sort of explains why Teyla would want to shut Ronon out. She feels that anyone and everyone that she has ever loved has died and she doesn't ever want to lose Ronon. Anyways enough of my babbling, here's Q :)**

**Q – Quit**

'You can't quit.' She shouted at the body in front of her. 'You can't die!'

She brought the limp body up towards her chest and held tightly. The man in her arms was a friend, a mentor, a man she loved dearly. Tears flowed freely.

'I'm sorry.' Ronon said quietly.

Teyla turned, with bloodshot eyes, and looked at him. 'I loved him,' she admitted.

He knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around him and she clung onto the arm that was across her chest.

'He was my friend. I can't believe he's gone.'

He sighed and kissed her hair.

-fin-

**Please R&R as always, thank you.**


	18. Rhetorical

**Double drabble. Sparky Pairing. Late Halloween Fic. Please R&R x**

**R – Rhetorical **

'Do you think I look stupid with this tail sticking out the back of my pants?' John asked as he prodded the glittering tail.

'You are going as a devil right?'

'Yeah…'

'You look fine John. Shouldn't I been the one moaning over how they look?'

'You look wonderful in that cat costume. The whiskers make you look cute.' John grinned.

Elizabeth finished applying her makeup and stood. She walked over to John and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

'Let's go.'

'Hey Lizzie?'

'Hmm.'

'Do you think the tail makes my ass look big?'

'Yes.' She joked.

'That was a rhetorical question if you must know. You're not supposed to answer.'

Elizabeth kept walking down the hallway and John tried to crane his head behind him to see if her statement was true.

'I was joking.' She replied, hoping he would stop his whining.

'Aww, we have to go back now. I need to get a look in a mirror.' He said as he looked at her with those adorable puppy dog eyes that she had trouble-saying no to.

'John, you look fine. Great and plus who's gonna care what your ass looks like? Your ass is mine.'

**FIN**


	19. Scheming

**S – Scheming**

'I'm planning to catch them out.' Lorne whispered to Rodney.

'They're careful.' Rodney whispered back.

Both men were hidden behind a large crate, peering over every few seconds to catch a glimpse of John and Elizabeth standing out on one of the balconies.

Lorne bent down behind the crate to turn on the video recorder, sure to catch them out. Rodney watched carefully.

'There,' Rodney whispered loudly and pointed to John and Elizabeth quietly holding hands.

Lorne shot up. His face fell. Rodney slapped him across the back of the head. 'You missed it! I can't believe you missed it!'

**-fin-**


	20. Team

**T - Team**

'This is my team.' Teyla stated politely as she motioned to the three men standing around her.

The natives nodded and smiled.

'Are who do you belong to?' The leader asked.

'I belong to no one.' Teyla stated, stepping forward.

The leader raised his eyebrows and grinned. 'In that case, I insist you must accompany me to meet my eldest son. You will like him.'

She smiled warmly. 'I'm sorry but I cannot accept.'

'Why?' The leader asked, confused.

'Teyla belongs to no one.' Ronon began, 'She doesn't belong to me, however she is mine. You can not have her.'

**-fin-**


	21. United

Takes place after Common Ground.

U – United

'I'm sorry.' She said as she soothed him. He was laid, half on top of her. He'd missed her. She'd missed him.

'It's not your fault. We know how it is. We know how it has to be.'

'I should have, could have done something.'

'We have to keep a united front. You can't drop everything to save me. You know that. I can't have privileges Elizabeth.' John said as he pushed himself up to kiss her. She smiled and kissed him back. He slid down the bed again and repositioned himself.

'I know. It doesn't stop me hurting though.'

-fin-


	22. Violent

**V – Violent**

'Did he do that to you?'

'No.'

'Don't lie. I know what he's like. You know that you can tell me anything right?'

John looked at the bruise Teyla had on her neck, hidden behind her hair.

'He didn't mean it.' Teyla said finally.

'That's what they all say.'

'John. You have it all wrong. He _really_ didn't mean it.'

John studied her neck. 'They look like finger marks. Did he try to strangle you?'

'NO! We were sparring. I hit him. He hit me.'

John arched his back but didn't say anything.

'Maybe next time _Colonel. _You shouldn't assume.'

**-fin-**

**This is a angsty one and kinda deflates what is thought of Ronon, on John's part definitely. It's up to you whether you class it as Teyla covering for Ronon or that is was an actual accident. I wrote it as having possessive!john thinking he needs to protect Teyla and overreacting with regards to bruises which were an accident, IMO. But blegh. Yeah anyway. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) **


	23. Why

**I'm really not happy with the last drabble because it was written when I was annoyed and it turned out kinda dark and sinistery, so yeah, I've written a 400 word drabble for W which I'm happier with because it explains, kinda, John's motives and why he accused Ronon. So yeah, here's W. **

**I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed :) All reviews are greatly appreciated and loved. **

**W – Why?**

She pulled the duvet up to her cheek and nuzzled the soft fabric. She raised her legs and curled into a ball trying to get warm. After many minutes of fidgeting and thrashing about, Ronon laid a steady hand over her chest, ending her movement. She leaned in closer to him and he opened his strong arms. She turned over so that her back was facing him and he wrapped himself around her and pulled their duvet up further.

'Colonel Sheppard asked me something today.' She mumbled sleepily.

'Oh. What?'

'He thinks you hit me.'

'Why?' Ronon's eyes shot open.

'I have those bruises on my neck.'

Ronon gently rubbed a thumb over the bruised area and gently kissed her neck. 'I would never hit you Teyla. You know that don't you?'

Teyla turned over to face him, his arms still secure around her. 'I know.' She leant forward and kissed his mouth lightly. His mouth formed a grin and he chuckled.

'Why is he being so possessive?' Ronon wondered aloud.

'He cares. He cares about all of us and I guess he just saw the bruises and assumed you'd done them.'

'Why me? Why not McKay or Beckett or Elizabeth?'

'Because you're the only person I'm sleeping with.'

'Glad to hear it.' He grinned.

Teyla smiled and leant in for another kiss.

'Back on Earth Colonel Sheppard has told me of marriages that involve violence from either the wife or the husband.'

'We are not married.' Ronon stated bluntly.

'I know that. What you need to understand and perhaps even I don't fully understand it but John told me that his parents were violent to each other and I guess he just saw the bruises and it all came back. He knows what to look for. He has experience just like we know what to look for when we are searching for Wraith. He's only looking out for me Ronon.'

'I didn't know.' Ronon stated.

'How could you of?'

'Still… I don't like him being all possessive.'

'He cares. Don't blame him for that.'

'Isn't Sheppard meeting me in the gym later?' He asked mischievously.

Teyla playfully swatted his arm. 'Ronon! You are twice as strong as him. Don't hurt him. Elizabeth won't be happy.'

'Huh? Elizabeth? What's she got to do with John.'

'Nothing Ronon.' Teyla added, trying to cover up her slip up, 'Go back to sleep.'

**-fin-**


	24. Xcuse

**X – Xcuse. (I know, cheating, but you try thinking off a good word beginning with X… that's not X-Ray xD)**

'There is no excuse for that Colonel.' General Landry stated.

'But… sir.' John interrupted.

'COLONEL! You hit another officer.'

They had been travelling home on the Prometheus and John had caught Caldwell trying to seduce Elizabeth. He'd calmly walked over and Caldwell stood up only to be thrown to the floor by John's left hand colliding with his jaw.

'I was protecting her.'

'I'm sure Doctor Weir doesn't need you protecting her from one of our own, so to speak.'

'He was hitting on her!'

Landry sat down. 'Were you jealous?'

'No…'

'Colonel?'

'Okay… Yes sir. I guess I was.'


	25. Years

**This was originally supposed to be 100 words, then it got longer, so I finally settled for 250 words exactly. I've kind of made Rodney sound gay, so I apologize for that. John/Liz and Ronon/Teyla pairing of course -**

**Y – Years**

'Just think McKay…' He began.

'What?' McKay said through half the turkey sandwich he'd just filled his mouth with.

'Four years ago I was sitting on a hill, flipping a coin to decide whether I'd come here.'

'Oh right… Why's that important.' Rodney said, mildly annoyed.

'I mean, how can you not come here. Look what this place has given me. Friends. A Family. A wife.'

'You make me sick.' He pulled a face at John.

'What?'

'With all that sappy stuff, save it for the speeches.'

'Hey, you're the best man McKay, I'm just giving you ideas.'

'Thank you but no thank you, I've already got something wonderful planned.'

'Let me read it.' John asked, curious.

'No and besides I've let Teyla read it over, she thinks its fine.'

John looked at Rodney strangely. 'She does?''

'Yes, she also said that I look good in a tux but seriously I'm sure this suit makes my butt look huge.'

John tried to suppress laughter.

'Rodney, just make sure you say something nice about her hair or dress or both and don't mention science...'

'I've got it all worked out, look.' Rodney reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cards.

'You're reading all that?'

'It's in note form.'

'Great… but Teyla says it's fine.'

'She does.'

'Good, well I better get back to Elizabeth, I can see she's stuck with those two marines from SG-11.'

'Sure. Oh and John… Congratulations.'

John grinned and walked back to his table.


	26. Zip

**The final one ). 250 words. I just want to say thank you to those that reviewed and read this. I hope you liked it XD**

**Z – Zip**

The scream echoed throughout their room and Elizabeth shot up. She ran to their bathroom and found John cursing at himself, his back facing her.

'What the-' Elizabeth asked as John turned round.

'Help me.' He cried, pointing down to his crotch.

She shouldn't have laughed but it was too damn hard not to. She let out a few giggles before moving forward.

'Oh sweetie, did you get you catch yourself in your zip?' Elizabeth ran a hand up his thigh.

John grimaced and thrust himself forward.

'Let's go get you checked out, you might need surgery.' She joked.

'What? What? No. Can't you just do it? I don't wanna go to the infirmary.' He whined.

'And you are what? Five?' She said seriously.

'It's just too embarrassing Elizabeth. I don't want everyone knowing.'

'Come on, let's go,' she said, dragging him towards the door.

--

'He got himself caught.' Elizabeth said loudly.

The nurse smiled sympathetically.

'Apparently he can't do up his own **flies**.' She said louder.

'Oh for crying out loud Elizabeth, do you really want everyone to know?'

Elizabeth smiled at John. 'It could be worse.'

'Oh how?'

'Sheppard, Elizabeth told me you were here-' Rodney pulled back the privacy curtain, 'Oh god, I'm sorry.'

Rodney turned away but turned back only seconds later, 'What have you done anyway?'

'He caught himself in his flies.' Elizabeth giggled.

Rodney smiled, 'Oh just wait till Ronon and Teyla here about this.'

'Oh god.' John cried, sliding down the bed.

**-the end, or is it?-**


End file.
